1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and, more particularly, to a technique to improve an impact sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hollow golf club heads typified by a driver head, methods of improving, for example, an impact feel, an impact sound, and a total distance performance of a shot in accordance with the hollow body construction have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 11-155982, 2007-151758, 2007-83011, 2007-54195, 2007-54198, 2007-54199, 2007-54200, 2004-229820, 2004-222792, and 2004-65660). Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 11-155982 and 2007-151758 disclose golf club heads in which especially an impact feel and an impact sound are improved in accordance with the hollow body thickness.
The volume of a hollow golf club head increases every year, while the crown and sole portion become thinner, and the head area increases together with this trend. This makes it likely for a low-pitched sound to be generated at the time a golf ball is struck. Under the circumstance, golfers who prefer high-pitched sounds want golf club heads that generate higher-pitched sounds.